Feeding teats in multiple shapes and sizes are well known and therefore require no further description.
The same applies to aspirating bulbs, particularly used for nose cleaning of children.
Conventional feeding bottles, filled through one end and comprising a rigid body which holds the liquid or pasty product to be fed, are usually fitted with an intermediate membrane located between the container and the teat.
Other feeding bottles are filled through small holes and projections in a cup.
The applicant is not aware of the existence of a combination teat and extraction bottle forming a medicine or food dosing device, and much less that said article is fitted with a container coupled onto the ring which keeps the teat wet, and neither that it is further capable of standing upright on both the base of the container and the base of the feeding bottle.